


notes on murder

by JemDoe



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Murder, hitman chuu & writer lip, three guesses for the murdered singer :), vivi as chuu's handler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-11 23:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JemDoe/pseuds/JemDoe
Summary: Jiwoo looked at the photo of her target, and then through the scope of her rifle.





	notes on murder

Jiwoo looked at the photo of her target, and then through the scope of her rifle. This time, she was supposed to murder painfully some sort of singer - It had been a while since she watched any sort of musical programme, so Jiwoo was really unaware of who was who -, as per the request someone had put. The order had been simple: shoot his knees, and then go for the femoral artery. Simple day at work.

She adjusted herself better on the cold, hard ground of the parking lot, humming along the little radio she had brought along to keep her company. Through the scope, she could see the multitude of fansites gathering around, the flashes of cameras all going off slightly making it hard to see, but that was alright. Jiwoo liked it when things were hard.

She fingered the trigger of the gun, slowly watching as whoever the hell it was approached slowly, like he had all the world in his hands. Well, not for long, if depended on her. Jiwoo pulled the trigger once, hitting the back of his knee when he turned a corner, and adjusted the scope as fast as possible to hit him in the right leg, distant screaming filling her ears.

Smiling to herself, Jiwoo quickly disassembled her rifle and stuck it back in its bag, rolling out of the floor and turning off the little radio as she dusted herself. She wasn’t sure why this place had no cameras, but she hoped they wouldn’t put them up after this. She started to run, molding her face into a panic, fleeing downstairs by the elevator, cramming herself in with another three people that were inside there, and more came in with every floor.

She could hear the people being nervous around her, chatting and trying to discover what the hell had happened. Jiwoo joined in, faking anxiety, and all but ran with the stampede that followed when the elevator arrived on the ground floor. There were cops around, trying to do their job, but Jiwoo was busy, running with the panicked crowd.

Jiwoo slipped in an alley, jumped a fence, and walked home, aware that, probably, all metro stations would be closed off and all buses stopped, as so the sniper wouldn’t be able to run away. Too bad they hadn’t thought yet about closing off the radius, though, or the back alleys. Dumb on their part, if Jiwoo was honest, but it allowed her to slip into an open metro station and go back home.

Opening the door to her flat, she was met with Jungeun, who was writing on her old typewriter. Jiwoo didn’t know why Jungeun preferred that old thing to a computer, but everyone had their preferred method of work: Jiwoo was sniping people, and Jungeun was typing in the old typewriter.

“Hey, babe!” She greeted, cheery, setting her bag down. Jungeun looked up, smiling when she saw Jiwoo. “Have you heard?”

“Can’t say I have.” Jungeun replied, rising up and stretching. “What’s happening?”

Jungeun sat down in their dingy couch, and Jiwoo grinned at her, joining by her side, looking for the remote in the cushions.

“Someone shot a minor celebrity or another? Who knows? Anyway, remember that shooting scene in your book you told me about?” Ah, there it was. Fishing the remote out, she turned on the television, where a special newscast was happening about the “mysterious” shooting that had happened.

Jungeun wasn’t paying attention, though, busy with playing with Jiwoo’s hair. She was braiding it out, which meant she had hit yet another wall in writing.

“Yeah?” The rhythm Jungeun established was making Jiwoo relax. She probably reeked of gunpowder, but lucky for her, Jungeun had a terrible sense of smell. Leaning into Jungeun, she giggled when the blonde hissed, kissing her softly.

“I’ve asked around the Criminology majors, and they said it was pretty realistic, although they recommend that your protagonist shoot the guy in the hands or feet, rather than in the leg.” A pause, as if she was trying to remember what the false people she had just invented had said. “In the leg you can hit like, some sort of artery? And it’ll make him die really fast.”

On the television, the journalist announced the death Jiwoo had made happen. The two of them didn’t care.

“So if he shoots him in the hands, he’ll be able to take out the information needed…” Jungeun chewed this for a moment, before smiling. “Yeah, that’ll work. Thanks for asking, Jiwoo.”

“It’s nothing, but can I get a kiss as a thank you for my hard work?” She hummed, turning around, laying down on top of Jungeun.

“Your hard work of… Asking questions?”

“And memorizing stuff.”

“And memorizing stuff, of course, how could I ever forget it.” Jungeun giggled again, and kissed her. Jiwoo sighed, leaning into the kiss a little, and letting it be.

* * *

Jiwoo looked behind her, the half-open window that gave out to the fire escape showing a deeply asleep Jungeun in their bed. Jiwoo herself was sitting there, fiddling with the work burner phone, legs hanging in the cold air.

Resting her head against the metal, she mindlessly punched in the number to her handler, putting the phone to her ear.

It rung three times before someone picked up.

“Hello, Chuu. I’d ask if it was handled, but I saw the news.” Vivi’s voice said, sounding bored, even though it was four in the morning. Did she ever sleep? Jiwoo doubted it. “Since the request was completed, I will wire you the rest of the cash. Minus my cut, of course.”

“Yeah, yeah.” She paused, and grinned into the phone. “Talk to you soon.”

Vivi did not answer, instead hanging up on Jiwoo, who sighed, raising her head.  The pay was good, and she liked her job; it allowed her much free time, in the downtime between one job and another. Besides, it always led to answer some sort of murder question Jungeun had to use in her books and that Google was less than useful for. She enjoyed being useful.

The glittering lights of the city greeted her, sun slowly starting to rise on the horizon, and Jiwoo looked at it for a long moment, before yawning and rising up from her spot, and joining Jungeun in bed.

* * *

The first thing Jiwoo did, when she woke up alone in bed, was to send a text about it to Jungeun complaining about it, chuckling when she heard the pinging sound of the other. The second thing was to verify her bitcoin bank account, and smile when the number was significantly bigger than yesterday. Rising and stretching her back, Jiwoo went to the living room, where Jungeun was already awake, nursing a coffee while focused on her laptop screen, mindlessly scrolling down, eyes squinting to read, every so often writing notes on a notepad by her side. Jiwoo did a half turn into their room, grabbed Jungeun’s reading glasses, and went back to the table.

“Here you go.” She said, sliding them to Jungeun before heading to the kitchen, grabbing a mug of steaming hot burnt coffee. She looked at the screen, and barely blinked when she saw Jungeun was researching drownings. “Book problem?”

Jungeun nodded, absentminded, and noted something.

“Yeah, I’ve decide to do some working on the section where Lucas drowns the arch-villain, but I can’t seem to find how much it takes for a person to drown.”

Jiwoo wasn’t sure why Lucas, the man who did most of the murders on Jungeun’s book, was the protagonist and not the villain, but Jiwoo knew nothing of writing.

“Hmm, I can ask around the Criminology majors, if you’d like? Can’t say when I’m going to get an answer from them, but…”

Jungeun turned to face her, a most soft smile playing on her face, as if the bloated, blurry corpse on the screen wasn’t the thing she had been staring at for the past five minutes.

“I’d appreciate it.”

Well, at least Jiwoo had a new way to murder someone.

* * *

“See you later!” She chirped to Jungeun, kissing her too quickly before stepping outside the metro. She waited until it was gone, Jungeun a blur as the train moved, and only then she moved away, going to class. She was early, which meant Jiwoo could afford to call her handler.

Punching in the numbers by reflex, Jiwoo kept moving, humming along a nameless melody in her head.

“Isn’t it a bit too early for the next job?” Vivi asked, and Jiwoo smiled at the phone. “Eh, guess not. Got a guy who needs to be killed. Usual rate, plus half if you make it painful. Needs video proof of suffering.”

Sounded good, but there was Jungeun’s question to answer.

“Does drowning counts as painful?”

“Dude’s going to be unable to breathe, so sure, I guess. Let me check and I’ll get back to you.” Vivi replied, before hanging up, and Jiwoo stuck the phone back in her pocket. It wasn’t long before Vivi texted her a thumbs up emoji and the encrypted info she’d need to her target.

Her job had its perks. Jiwoo kept walking, glad she’d soon get the answer Jungeun needed for her book.


End file.
